Here We Go Again
by SprouseGoose
Summary: Just a brief story going through Bailey's second pregnancy.  It follows immediately after Real World: Boston.
1. Second Time Around

_Chapter 1_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

As it turned out, everything was going to work out just fine. The three couples had decided to take turns taking the kids to a Saturday morning play group. And this week, it was Zack and Cassie's turn. So, as they dropped Charlie and Abby off, Cody couldn't help but shake his head at the minivan parked in Zack's driveway. For as much grief as Zack had given him about buying one, Zack had followed suit not long after Lizzie and Brady were born. Of course, Zack has just said it made sense with having to carriages, strollers and the such.

Cody and Bailey did keep to themselves where they were headed that morning. Its not that they didn't want to tell anyone, but they didn't want to say anything until Bailey's appointment with Dr. Adams. So, after giving Charlie and Abby a hug and kiss goodbye, Cody and Bailey climbed into the new SUV and headed towards Mass General.

After parking, they both headed inside and made their way to Dr. Adams' office. Since it was a Saturday, the waiting room was empty, and soon Dr. Adams came out herself to call them back. As she lead them to the exam room, she couldn't help but smile.

"You two couldn't wait to be back here, huh?"

Bailey laughed. "Actually, that's the funny thing. Before you called us last night, we were talking and decided we were ready to try for another child. You just sped that up for us."

Cody teased her. "Yeah, thanks, Dr. Adams...I was really looking forward to making another one."

Dr. Adams laughed. "Well, if I'm right, you already had your fun..."

Once she got them in the exam room, she turned to Bailey. "Alright, lets draw some blood, and while I'm running tests on it, I need you to get changed into a hospital gown..."

Bailey smiled. "I think I remember how this is done."

Once Bailey was changed, she climbed back into the familiar exam chair. And Cody took his place behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"This seems like deja vu, doesn't it?"

Bailey grinned. "I know. But at the same time, it feels completely different. I know we've only gone through it once before, but I still feel just as excited as I did the last time..."

Cody laughed. "Well, I sure hope so..." He paused. "How do you think Charlie and Abby will take the news that they are going to be a big brother and big sister?"

Bailey paused to think. "I hope they are happy about it. But, on the bright side, we already have cribs and a nursery, and a lot of other things that we didn't the last time..."

Cody nodded. "Very true...And I don't think we'll need to be repeating that parenting class again..."

Bailey looked up at him and grinned. "That's true...I think we've learned a lot the past two years on our own."

Cody grinned back. "I know. Plus, we still have our books and Dr. Adams if something different happens...Besides..."

"Besides what?"

"Well, Bails, you are always the most beautiful woman in the world to me, but when you were pregnant before, you never looked more beautiful..."

Bailey smiled up at Cody. "Thank you, Sweetie..."

Cody chuckled. "Just promise me you'll remember that during your mood swings..."

"I think I will. This time, I'll know what to expect..."

Cody nodded. "Including a couple of months of morning sickness?"

Bailey sighed. "Oh yeah. I had forgot about that..."

At that moment, Dr. Adams rejoined them in the exam room, and she had a big smile on her face.

"Well, I was right. You are going to be parents again!"

Bailey smiled. "That's wonderful!"

"And I was right, your hCG levels are high again, so I want to do an ultrasound again to see if that means what we think it means..."

Cody smiled and took Bailey's hand. "I guess you're going to have to get used to the cold gel again..."

Bailey laughed. "It wasn't that bad..."

But no more than five minutes later, Bailey was cringing when the gel was rubbed on her stomach again. Cody teased her.

"Not so bad, huh?"

Bailey glared at him. "Do you want me to be making comments when you come in for your prostate exam?"

Cody just shook his head no. Dr. Adams scanned Bailey's stomach, and she smiled again when she found what she was looking for. She looked up at Bailey and smiled.

"Your two for two...Or should I say four for four. Its twins again!"

Bailey just shook her head. "What are the odds of this happening?"

Cody grinned. "Remind me to buy a lottery ticket on the way home."

Dr. Adams laughed. "Actually, thanks to you two, your odds aren't all that much of a long shot. One, there is a history of twins in the family. Two, you had twins the first time. The odds of twins a second time go up if that happens."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright. Well, we know how to deal with a twin pregnancy..."

Dr. Adams chuckled again. "You think so, huh?"

Bailey paused. "Well, we just did it about three years ago..."

Dr. Adams shook her head. "Forget everything you think you know. Odds are this pregnancy will be nothing like your first one. What bothered you the first time will be a piece of cake this time, and what didn't bother you then may be a pain in the butt this time..."

Bailey frowned. "Really?"

"Really. And I would strongly recommend taking the multiples class again. This time, you will have the unique vantage point of knowing what questions to ask that you didn't the last time."

Cody sighed. "I'll sign us up then."

Dr. Adams smiled. "And then there is the biggest difference..."

"What's that?"

"This time you'll be pregnant...with two toddlers around the house. They are still going to want their Mommy's attention, and when you're further along, that's going to be exhausting..."

Bailey nodded. "I hadn't thought of that yet..."

Dr. Adams turned to Cody. "That's where you come in. There are going to be times when you are going to have to be both Dad and Mom because Bailey will be too worn out or she will need her rest."

Cody nodded. "I will..."

"Good. Because the next seven months or so, Bailey is really going to need your help. I know you're up for it though..."

Bailey smiled. "Did you say seven months or so?"

Dr. Adams smiled. "I did. I figure you are about four weeks along right now which would put you at a due date of early to mid May..."

Cody laughed. "That makes sense. Charlie and Abby are February, I'm March, Bailey is April, so the new twins in May fits perfectly..."

Bailey laughed too. "Yeah, it does...And Cody, the day I go in for my postpartum checkup next summer, we're getting you an appointment with your urologist..."

Cody sighed. "Yes, Dear..."

Dr. Adams laughed. "So, this is the last time we'll be doing this? Okay, well, I want to see you again in four weeks for your week eight appointment. And feel free to call me if you need anything. And look on the bright side, you have London to go through this with this time..."

"Great..."

Bailey got changed again, and she and Cody made their way back out to the car. As they both sat there in the car, both began to think about what they just learned. Cody turned to Bailey.

"Bails, I promise. Whatever you need me to do from here on out, just tell me, and I'll do it..."

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate that. But, I never doubted that for a second. I was just thinking about how Charlie and Abby are going to take this."

Cody smiled. "We'll make them understand that this is a very good thing...Our children are very bright, I know they'll be thrilled..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, you're right..." She paused. "When should we announce to everyone else then?"

Cody paused to think and began laughing. "I think I know the perfect day..."

"Yeah? When?"

Cody grinned. "You know the cookout we're all having in a few weeks?"

Bailey paused. "Yeah..."

"And why are we having that cookout?"

"Because it's..." Bailey paused and broke out laughing too. "...Labor Day. How appropriate."

___To be Continued..._


	2. Surprising and Being Surprised

_Chapter 2_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

It was a few weeks later, and everyone was gearing up for the big Labor Day cook out. Zack had even managed to secure some fireworks that may or may not have been illegal. And everyone was going to be in town for the party. Kurt and Sarah were going to be in town due to having a few shows in the Boston area. And Maggie and Joe were coming in for a chance to see their grandchildren again. But before they were to come in on Friday night, Cody and Bailey knew it was time to sit the twins down and tell them as they felt they should be the first ones to know. So, a couple of hours before Cody was set to head to the airport to pick everyone up, Cody and Bailey sat the twins down on the couch in the basement.

"Abby, Charlie...Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you two..."

Charlie and Abby looked at each other before turning back to their parents. "Are we in trouble?"

Bailey smiled. "No, Sweetie, you aren't. Daddy and I need to tell you both something important."

Cody smiled too. "And we need you to be a big boy and a big girl and keep it a secret until the party. Can you do that for us?"

Charlie and Abby nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Cody turned to Bailey and nodded. She knelt down in front of their children. "Charlie, you like having Abby for a sister, right?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

"And Abby, you like having Charlie for brother, right?"

Abby nodded. "Uh huh..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, how would you two like to have more brothers and sisters?"

Both children grinned. "Yay! Are they here? Will we have to share our new beds with them?"

Cody knelt down too. "No, they aren't here yet. They won't be for a while yet. Right now, they are growing in Mommy's tummy..."

Charlie looked at him funny. "In Mommy's tummy?"

Cody smiled. "Yeah. They are going to be in Mommy's tummy so they can grow to be strong like their big brother and sister. You and Abby were in Mommy's tummy too..."

Now it was Abby's turn to look at her Dad funny. "We were?"

Bailey smiled. "Yes, Honey. You were. Your Daddy and I had to wait for you both to grow to be big and strong before we got to see you two. So, we're all going to have to wait for them too."

Abby paused to think. "How did they get in your tummy, Mommy? Did you swallow them?"

Bailey turned to Cody who answered immediately. "No, Princess. You see, when a Mommy and Daddy love each other so much, their love grows and becomes children. Your Mommy and I loved each other so much, that our love made the two of you. And we still love each other so much, that its going to make your brothers and sisters..."

Charlie paused. "So, we're here because you two love each other so much?"

Bailey smiled. "Yes, Sweetie. Your Daddy and I love each other a whole lot. And our love created two wonderful children like you, so we're going to have some more..."

Cody continued. "You two think you're ready to be a big brother and sister?"

Both nodded vigorously. "Yes, Daddy!"

Cody smiled. "Good. Now, until the babies are ready to come out, your Mommy and I are going to need your help. Mommy is going to need yours and my help at times. Will you help me make sure that we help Mommy as much as possible?"

Both nodded again. "Of course, Daddy!"

"That's my munchkins!"

Bailey smiled and continued. "I'm so proud of you both. And we want you both to remember that your Mommy and Daddy love you both so much. Even though you will have brothers and sisters, we will still love you both as much as ever. And I know you both are going to be a great big brother and sister..."

"We will, Mommy."

Cody grinned. "I know you're both excited about all of this, but we haven't told anyone else yet. We're going to tell everyone else in a few days, but we wanted you to know first. So, will you both pinky swear me that you won't tell anyone about this?"

"Even Brady, Lizzie and Nathan?"

Cody laughed. "Even them. And don't let your Uncle Zack try to tickle it out of you..."

Abby giggled. "How do we get him to stop?"

Cody grinned. "If he does again, here's what you do..." And what that, Cody leaned in and taught his kids how to get the best of their Uncle Zack. Bailey just shook her head. "And if that doesn't work, you let your Aunt Cassie know..."

Sunday afternoon was scheduled to be the family barbecue, and to their young credit, Charlie and Abby had kept the secret. Even with all the attention their grandparents were showering them with, they never said a word. So, going into that afternoon, no one had a clue as to the surprise that was about to be dropped on them.

And since all three houses were side by side, they had the run of all three backyards. One backyard held the grill and several picnic tables, while the other two were used for fun and games. And since it was still relatively warm in early September, their was still a kiddie pool that the kids played in. As the barbecue was getting into full swing, Cody was taking his turn manning the grill. As he was tending to the burgers, dogs and chicken, Zack brought him over a beer.

"Here. Looks like you can use one of these..."

Cody paused. "Actually, I'm good..."

"You sure?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive..."

Zack shrugged. "Well, I made sure I marinated all the burgers in my special beer bourbon marinade, so they should be good..."

Cody smirked. "So, all the kids get hot dogs then?"

"Of course..."

Cody just shook his head as Zack walked off to check on something else. And as he left, Bailey joined Cody by the grill.

"About done?"

Cody nodded. "Just about. Oh, and by the way, you need to avoid the burgers. Zack marinaded them in in a potent alcoholic concoction..."

Bailey sighed. "I guess I do, don't I. Cody, I won't hold you to not drinking this time because I can't."

Cody grinned. "I appreciate that, but we're a team. If you can't, then I won't either."

Bailey smiled. "I appreciate that. What do you think? You ready to let the cat out of the bag?"

"I think so. Why don't we announce it right after we eat so nothing gets cold?"

"Sounds like a plan."

And so the food was finished cooking, and everyone gathered around the picnic tables to eat. And eat they did as everyone was full before they even got to the desserts. Everyone was sitting around rubbing their bellies when Cody and Bailey stood up and clinked their glasses.

"If we can have everyone's attention, Cody and I have an announcement to make."

Everyone turned to face them, and Cody continued. "We hope everyone is having a wonderful Labor Day weekend, and we're so glad everyone could be here to share it with us. But, we have something to make this even more of a celebration..."

Bailey smiled. "It seems tomorrow won't be the only Labor Day coming up. Next May, there will be another one...for me anyways. Cody and I are pregnant again!"

Everyone was taken completely off guard...for a split second before the womenfolk all ran up to Cody and Bailey to hug and congratulate them. The guys just sat there and began to applaud.

Cody smiled this time. "Wait...There's more. We did it again...twins."

This time, everyone began laughing, and immediately, the grandmothers, Addison, London and Cassie took Bailey off to the side to get the whole story from her. Meanwhile, the guys all circled around Cody to shake his hand and pat him on the back. Of course, while they were, Charlie ran over to his Daddy. Cody picked him up.

"Does this mean Abby and I can talk about it now, Daddy?"

Cody grinned. "It sure does. You don't have to keep the secret any longer..."

Charlie smiled. "I need to go tell Brady, Lizzie and Nathan that I'm going to be a big brother..."

Cody let him down and Charlie ran off. Zack turned to his brother.

"Now, if mine decide they want to be a big brother and sister too, I'm holding you fully responsible..."

Woody nodded. "Same here. I'm enjoying getting sleep thank you very much."

Joe and Kurt both laughed. "Well, congratulations, we look forward to adding more grandchildren to the family..."

Cody sighed. "These will be the last from us. Bailey is already scheduling my appointment for the vasectomy..."

Zack began laughing. "That'll teach you!"

Cody smirked back at him. "I'll remember this when its your turn..."

Joe just shook his head and laughed at them. "Are you sure you want to end at four. There's something to be said for having a large family..."

Cody shrugged. "To be honest, it doesn't matter to me."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, its not like you can't afford it..."

"I know. But, I'll be happy with four..."

Todd came over and patted Cody's back. "Hey, I'm just glad I'll have someone to go through this with. And someone who's been there before..."

Cody laughed. "That's right, you are a newbie. Here is my advice. Expect the unexpected. And read as much as you can...And when London says something sounds good, its not a suggestion, its an order!"

Meanwhile, the ladies were swarming Bailey.

"So, was this planned?"

Bailey laughed. "Kind of but not really..."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Cody and I talked about having more and were about to begin trying again when I got the call from Dr. Adams that I already was..."

Cassie just grinned. "Think you'll be okay going through it without us?"

London wrapped her arm around Bailey's waist. "She has me! Just think, Bailey...You can be my hamster for my new line of maternity clothes..."

Bailey sighed. "Great..."

"And just think. My child will have yours around to take care of him or her like I had you and Cody..."

"That is true..."

Carey just smiled. "Well, I know I'm looking forward to being a grandmother again. I can't wait to meet the newest sets of twins in the family..."

Bailey smiled. "Neither can Abby and Charlie. They're both excited to be a big sister and brother..."

With the additional good news, the celebration continued. And as it got dark, Zack and Woody made their way to getting the fireworks set up. Addison and Cassie just looked at each other with a bit of trepidation on their faces.

"Is this really a good idea?"

From behind them, Cody walked up holding a fire extinguisher. "I'm already on it..."

Both laughed as Cody moved on to make sure no one blew themselves up. As all of the girls continued to chat with Bailey, they were interrupted by another voice.

"Is this a private party, or can anybody in the neighborhood attend?"

Everyone turned and saw two familiar faces – Max and Tapeworm. Immediately they all welcomed them both with hugs.

"What are you two doing here?"

Max grinned. "We're back in Boston now. We've both been offered positions at Boston College, so we decided it was time to come home..."

Bailey smiled. "Good for you two. What did you mean about anyone in the neighborhood though?"

Max laughed. "The house on the other side of Woody and Addison? That's ours. We're building it. We decided our family needed to be around friends."

Cassie paused. "Your family?"

Max smiled. "Yeah..." She patted her belly. "We're pregnant too."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I just wanted to briefly address the Cailey fans who read my stories. Even though some of us have been inundated with hateful reviews and threatening PMs, I ask all of you to keep your civility. While we know some stories are nothing but character assassinations, I urge you to show that the Cailey fan base has class. Please refrain from posting negative reviews in those stories. As a wise man once said, if you don't like their stories, just don't read them. **___  
_


	3. Tis the Season

_Chapter 3_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

With Max and Tapeworm's revelation, it really did begin to feel like deja vu all over again. Bailey was going to have two pregnancy pals again this round with London and Max substituting in for Cassie and Addison. And based on everyone's recommendation, Max was soon a patient of Dr. Adams as well. Cody had even joked with the amount of business their group was giving her that they should be receiving a discount.

The rest of the year went by relatively smoothly. London and Max weren't used to the changes to their bodies, but Bailey was able to adapt relatively easy to the ones with hers. And fortunately for her, the morning sickness wasn't as bad this time around. But, due to this being her second pregnancy, she began showing a lot faster than the first time.

And then there were the mood swings and cravings. By then, Cody was an old pro and had even gotten to the point where he knew how to cut them off before they got going. But poor Tapeworm and Todd had no such luck. And as menacing as Max could be when going through a mood swing, everyone felt sorry for Todd. London with surging hormones was not a pretty sight. Todd had lost track of the number of times London had threatened to make him disappear and never be seen again. Add that to the fact that almost all of London's cravings were for high ticket items. Well, almost all. For as much as she liked fried chicken before, she would now ate enough to make Colonel Sanders cringe.

And once again, the ladies had picked the right time to be pregnant. All of them were going to miss the sweltering heat of a Boston summer, so they had that going for them. And as London had said, London Tipton Originals had a new line of maternity wear for those ladies who were with child but still wanted to be chic. Of course, London wore them with pride, but with a few exceptions, they were a little too gaudy for Bailey and Max's tastes. In fact, if London and Max hadn't insisted she go shopping with them, Bailey was more than willing to just reuse her old maternity clothes. But London would have none of that saying that no one making the money Bailey did should ever wear anything three years old.

Fortunately, holidays were a lot easier this time. First up was Halloween, and since Bailey wasn't showing all that much yet, she and Cody could go with normal costumes. Thanksgiving was great as well. Once again, Cody and Bailey hosted it and it was even more packed than usual. Besides Max and Tapeworm and London and Todd joining them, there were several other surprise guests including Esteban, Francesca, Mario and their youngest daughter, Antonia Maria Carmen Isabella Natalia Ramirez. Also dining with them was Marion Moseby, Emma Tutweiler-Moseby, and their son Philip. Yes, Moseby finally had a son of his own who Zack teasingly called a hooligan. And the big surprise guests – Mr. Wilfred Tipton and his 27th wife. Even with such a crowd, there was more than enough food to go around.

Christmas brought with it everyone heading out for the holidays. And as Cody was an attending doctor now, getting time off was much easier. Of course, he did ask the Picketts not to let the hospital in Kettlepot know that he was going to be in town. And since Bailey was only about 24 weeks pregnant and not in her third trimester yet, she didn't need a doctor's note to fly.

And Christmas back in Kettlecorn was a lot of fun. Charlie, Abby, Brady and Lizzie had an absolute blast on the farm. They enjoyed chasing the chickens around, and even played with a lot of Porkers' descendents. Unfortunately, Porkers was not there. While being on the farm did breathe life back into him, it only gave him a few more years. He was 15 years old when he finally passed away quietly one night surrounded by his children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. His death had definitely caused some heartache for Bailey and Cody, but both had taken solace in the fact that their children had been able to meet him. And Howie had actually gotten to meet him too. If Cody and Bailey hadn't known better, they could have swore that Porkers had had a long talk with Howie about his role in watching over the Martin family.

Of course, that isn't to say there wasn't a few awkward moments. Especially when Cody and Bailey took Abby and Charlie to Buck's Bait and Beauty Barn to show them where their mother used to work. And as they were showing them around, they heard a voice.

"Well, well. Who are these two precious angels?"

Bailey turned and saw Myrtle again and hugged her. "Myrtle, I'd like to introduce you to Cody and my children, Charlie and Abby. Charlie and Abby, this is Myrtle. Your Mommy used to work for her when she was younger..."

Myrtle knelt down and shook each of their hands. "They are both so precious!" She looked up at Bailey again. "And your Momma tells us you have two more on the way..."

Bailey smiled. "All true. Twins again..."

Myrtle turned to Cody and teased him. "One at a time not good enough for you?"

Cody laughed. "What can I say?"

"Well, I hear you practically run that big hospital now..."

"I don't know about all of that. I'm in charge of residents now, but that's about it..."

Myrtle rolled her eyes. "Uh huh...We all know around here how good of a doctor you are. You didn't have to save Bear's worthless hide, but you did it anyways. I will say, he's been a lot quieter since you did that..." She laughed. "Mainly because the docs made him quit drinking..."

Of course, everyone has heard the phrase speak of the devil, and low and behold, guess who walked in right then. Yep. It was Bear and Moose's parents. Almost on instinct, Cody and Bailey picked up Charlie and Abby into their arms. But they didn't move a step. But the Jenkins clan did. Bear immediately walked over and stared at Cody for a moment.

"I understand you saved my life. Well, I guess I owe you a thanks for doing that..." He paused. "All things considered, I was surprised you did that, but I am grateful. Maybe my nephew went overboard a little bit, and I guess I can understand why you did what you did to him..."

Cody sighed. "I did nothing to him. I defended my wife and children, but he was the one who tripped..."

Bear nodded. "I know that's what you say, but you have to understand we look after our own around here and keep a close eye on outsiders..."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Cody is one of us! He is part of the Pickett family, and last time I checked, my family was considered to be from around here. So, while Cody may not have been born and raised here, he has always acted with the chivalry, courtesy and manners that we expect from the people of Kettlecorn...Moose is the one who failed to act like he was a decent human being!" She turned to Myrtle. "I'm sorry. We need to be getting these two back for their afternoon naps."

Myrtle nodded. "You do that. You keep taking care of your younguns...all of 'em."

As Cody and Bailey gathered their things, Moose's mother spoke up. "Your children are beautiful, Bailey. They really take after you..."

Bailey sighed. "They take after both Cody and I..."

Moose's mother just nodded, but Bailey could tell she had a sad look on her face. It was almost as if she was realizing she would never have grandchildren.

Bailey paused. "But thank you though. They are the light of Cody and my lives. We can't imagine our lives without them. I know I would be devastated and heartbroken if something happened to either one of them."

Beyond that, Christmas in Kettlecorn went swimmingly. Of course, on Christmas Eve, Cody and Bailey were relaxing on the couch when Charlie and Abby ran up to them excitedly. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Cody lifted them up on the couch between them. "What is it, munchkins?"

"Is Santa going to know to come to our house when we're here?"

Bailey smiled. "Of course he will. You'll see. When we get home tomorrow, you'll see that he remembered to stop by our house."

Abby paused. "What about the milk and cookies?"

Charlied nodded. "And the carrots for Rudolph?"

Cody grinned. "Your Grammy is stopping by our house to make sure they are out for them. Would you two like to talk to her on the phone and remind her to do so?"

Both nodded vigorously, and Cody pulled out his phone. Once he dialed his mother's number, he put his phone on speaker. And Carey promised Charlie and Abby that she would make sure everything was set for Santa that night. With that being done, the twins brightened up and ran off to play with their cousins.

Bailey turned to Cody. "I think they bought it..."

"I hope so. I don't want all that effort I did last Easter hiding eggs in the yard to go to waste..."

Bailey smiled. "And don't think I didn't notice how late you were getting to bed a few nights putting all of their new toys together..." She leaned in and kissed him. "They're lucky to have a Dad like you."

Cody smiled. "The looks on their faces when we get home in the morning will be worth it..."

"Yeah, it will..."

Cody teased her. "Of course, I hope you know when the time comes, you get to be the Tooth Fairy..."

Bailey laughed. "That's fair..."

Cody grinned. "If I had know the Tooth Fairy looked like you, I would have put Zack under and pulled out all of his teeth just to see you..."

Bailey grinned. "And if I had known the Easter Bunny looked like you, I would have set some traps for you..."

"No need for that. You already lured me into your trap years ago..."

"So, you're saying all these years you've been my prisoner?"

"Uh huh...But I have a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome...I'm completely reliant on you now..."

Bailey just laughed. "All part of my plan. To make sure you can't live without me..."

Cody leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Well, Mrs. Martin, mission accomplished..."

Christmas Eve in Kettlecorn continued on with the exchanging of gifts. And it seemed like everyone was out to spoil both sets of twins rotten. At one point, Cody whispered to Bailey that he was glad they brought an extra bag to pack all of their new toys away in. And to the twins credit, they did behave during the church service. Of course, a coloring books and crayons did help distract all four of them...and Zack.

And fortunately for everyone, all four children were fast asleep by the time they reached the airport. And somehow, everyone got their bags checked and through security without them waking up. In fact, they didn't wake back up until their parents shook them awake when it was time to exit the plane in Boston. Of course, by then, they all had one thing and one thing only on their minds – getting home to see what Santa brought them.

Pulling into the garage, Cody and Bailey were surprised that the twins had already figured out how to undo their car seats and both were ready to run in the house once they got out of the minivan. They just shrugged and Charlie and Abby both raced into the living room and immediately began diving into all the new toys that were around the Christmas tree.

As their children tried out their new toys, Cody had his arm wrapped around Bailey and smiled. "Just think...in a couple of years, this chaos will be doubled..."

Bailey laughed. "I know..."

Cody walked over to the book case and brought over a packet of documents and handed it to Bailey.

"Zack, Woody and I all have a Christmas gift for our families. Cassie and Addison should be opening up identical papers to these this morning too..."

Bailey unfolded the documents and began reading them. Her eyes went wide in shock as she kept reading. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Cody grinned. "It does. It means come next summer, we will have our very own beach house to rest and relax in..."

Bailey smiled and turned to Cody. "I can't believe you guys did this! This is amazing!"

Cody shrugged. "Well, we just wanted to show our families how much they mean to us, and we hope this is a little indication of that..."

Bailey leaned up and kissed him. "This is a wonderful surprise, Codykins...I'm sure we'll all love it. I can just see us all there now..."

Cody smiled. "Well, there is nothing I wouldn't do for my family. You five are my world. Its my job to make you all as happy as you make me..."

Bailey smiled back. "You make us so happy..." She looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. And with that, Bailey leaned in and kissed Cody again, this time their passion growing.

Well, it was until they realized they were being laughed at. Both turned to see Charlie and Abby pointing and laughing.

"Mommy! The song says you're supposed to be kissing Santa Clause!"

Bailey just smiled. "Santa is great and everything, but my kisses are saved for your Daddy and him only..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: In case you haven't seen them yet, the ratings for the Twister Weekend are out. All three episodes were in the top 15 shows for last week with Part 3 coming in #7. And, by a million viewers, Part 3 beat the Hannah Montana finale. So, I guess that proves more people wanted to see Cody and Bailey reunite than say goodbye to HM. And I hope this shows the haters just how popular Cailey is. Part 3 is the highest rated show in the history of SLOD.**___  
_


	4. Back to New Haven

_Chapter 4_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

The new year brought with it three ladies whose bodies kept changing and changing. Bailey was used to having a big belly, but Max and London were different stories. Max was handling it fairly well, but London was not happy about it at all. It one of her fits of miserableness, she told Todd if they had any more kids, it would be done by a surrogate. But all in all, all three pregnancies were going along very well.

The beginning of February brought with it the onslaught of birthday parties. First up were Charlie and Abby to be followed a few weeks later by Nathan. Next Lizzie and Brady to complete the last of the five children. Finally, it was Cody and Zack's turn to celebrate their thirtieth birthdays. Cody took it in stride, but Zack was not happy. He was realizing he couldn't do stupid things anymore and pass it off as being in his 20's. With four birthdays parties with a span of about six weeks, even Woody was getting his fill of birthday cake. He even swore he didn't want to see another birthday cake for a whole year.

Bailey's birthday was next up, but there was something different about it. For one, Bailey was well over eight months pregnant by now. Cody had offered to reschedule their trip back to New Haven, but Bailey would have no part of it. Besides, it had been a couple years since they had been back there for Max and Tapeworm's graduations. So, making sure he knew where every hospital was between Boston and New Haven, Cody and Bailey dropped off Charlie and Abby with Carey and Arwin before making their way to New Haven.

Their first stop was campus itself. They both wanted to look around their old stomping grounds, and even took a few minutes to stop by the Tomb. And they were greeted warmly as it appeared the newest members had heard about them. Both fondly walked around the Tomb, reminiscing about some of their memories there. But, they were both thirty now and with Bailey being pregnant, they declined the offer to go to a Skulls kegger.

Their next stop was to see Jo and Bill. And when Jo opened the door and saw them, she squealed in excitement. After pulling them both into a hug, she immediately ushered them into the house. And Bill was in their spare bedroom grading some papers.

"Look who's here to see us!"

Bill looked up and grinned. "Well, well. The prodigal son and daughter return..."

Cody grinned. "We came back for the weekend and thought we'd stop in and see our old landlords..."

Bill chuckled. "You know, you two look different..."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Could it be that Bailey is about ready to pop?" She turned to Cody and Bailey. "Thank you so much for sending us pictures of your two little ones. They are absolutely adorable."

Bailey smiled. "Well, we like them..."

Jo laughed. "I would hope so. And I hear Max and Chester are expecting one of their own too..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, Max and I have been going to appointments together for months now. I think she's ready for it to be over."

"I remember those days..."

Cody smiled. "Speaking of which, how are your current tenants? They better than we were?"

Bill laughed. "They're pretty good. Young, ambitious, and totally in love with each other. Just the way we like 'em!"

Cody turned to Bailey. "And here I thought we were special..."

Jo laughed. "You two were a lot of fun. And of course, we both know that we know a cardiologist when we need one..."

"I'm sure there are several great ones here in New Haven..."

Jo grinned. "None that we can try to get a discount from!"

Cody just shook his head and laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

Bill spoke up. "So, what brings you two back to New Haven?"

Bailey smiled. "Its my 30th birthday, and Cody surprised me with a weekend at our old bed and breakfast..."

Bill grinned. "Cody, I still see she has you wrapped around her little finger..."

Cody laughed. "She always will. But she's having to learn that our daughter does too."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, they tend to do that. Just wait till she's older and learns how to give you the puppy dog eyes...Or when she begins gushing about cute boys..."

Cody shook his head. "I think I'll wait for that until I have to..."

After visiting with Jo and Bill for a little while, Cody and Bailey made their way over to the bed and breakfast on the coast. And Cody had thought ahead and made sure he reserved their old room. Walking into it, both felt themselves walking back into time.

"Remember the first time we were here..."

Bailey smiled. "Always."

Cody smiled back. "And look at us now. Two kids and two more on the way. How does a walk on the beach sound?"

"Sounds perfect to me..."

Leaving their shoes and everything else in their room, they headed out for the beach. And walking hand in hand, they just took their time and let the waves crash at their feet. Not wanting to walk too far, Cody and Bailey stopped at a dune to stop and watch the sunset over the water. Bailey laid her head on Cody's shoulder and they both just took in the view.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is..." Cody wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist. "I still can't believe its been thirteen years since we were first here. We were only seventeen then, and here we are both thirty now..."

Bailey smiled. "I know. You know what that means?"

"What's that?"

"That we've know each other half of our lives now..."

Cody smiled. "Yeah, I guess it does. It just makes it all the more surprising..."

"What's surprising?"

"How I ever survived before I met you...How I went fifteen years without seeing your beautiful face every day...How I survived not hearing your sweet voice or holding your hand or holding you in my arms and kissing you..."

Bailey smiled. "Look at it this way. Neither of us has to worry about missing that ever again..."

Cody nodded. "Thank goodness for that. You know, I was just thinking about how much everything has changed since we first came here..."

"I know. We've graduated college and grad school, gotten married, have careers and started our own family..."

"True..." Cody grinned. "But I know of two things that haven't changed..."

"What are those?"

"One...You are still the most beautiful thing these two eyes have ever seen..."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you, Sweetie. You're still the most handsome thing these two eyes have ever seen. What's the other?"

Cody smiled back. "I'm still hopelessly, head over heels, madly in love with you...In fact, I love you more and more every day."

Bailey leaned up and kissed Cody's cheek. "That goes double for me..."

"Tell you what. Its beginning to get a little chilly. Lets head back in and get something to eat. I bet the twins would love our old favorite campus hangout..."

Bailey grinned. "Mmmm. That does sound good!"

So, they headed back to their room and changed before heading out into New Haven. After getting their fill at one of their favorite holes in the wall, they made their way back to their room. They decided that taking a warm bath sounded real good about then. And as they relaxed in the garden tub, Bailey sighed in contentment.

"You know. I really loved our time here in New Haven..."

Cody was nuzzling her neck. "Me too...I'm glad we ended up at Yale..."

Bailey giggled. "So, you're over Zack blowing your chance at Harvard?"

Cody laughed too. "To be honest, yeah I am. If we had gone to Harvard, we would have had Mom and Arwin and others around. Here, it was you and I by ourselves. I know we had Jo, Bill, Max and Tapeworm, but it felt like we were on our own and it was up to us to take care of ourselves. And overall, I think we did a pretty good job..."

Bailey smiled. "I think we did too. We had a lot thrown at us, but we handled it all. And just think, if we had gone to Harvard, think of everything we would have missed..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're Skulls now. Plus, we got to know your cousin, Ty and Beth. Plus, would we have gotten to know about Uncle Tommy?"

Cody paused. "Very true. And I think Max and Tapeworm are glad we were here too..."

Bailey grinned. "See, I told you I was responsible for that!"

Cody laughed. "Yes, Dear..."

"Cody!"

"I'm kidding, Bails. I know better than to doubt you can do anything you put your mind to. I've seen you do it..."

"I can say the same thing about you..." She teased him. "You may restrict yourself with ridiculous six month time lines, but you do it..."

Cody grinned. "Bails, you were worth that wait..."

"So were you. Even if it took you long enough..."

Cody leaned in to kiss Bailey, and their kiss grew in passion. However, their moment was interrupted when the phone in the bathroom next to the tub began ringing.

Cody sighed. "This better be an emergency..."

Bailey laughed. "Don't worry. Just get rid of who ever it is..."

Cody reached for the phone and immediately, he went silent. Finally, all he said was 'We're on our way!'

Cody hung up the phone and turned to Bailey. "Looks like we're going to have to cut our getaway short...London's water just broke and she's being taken to the hospital as we speak..."

___To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Just a few coming attractions. I plan on beginning to write Parenthood or whatever I'm going to call it this weekend. Plus, I have a collaboration with Deathlyhallows and PSAV coming up on a Suite Life/Family Guy crossover. Also, I'm writing another sci fi story where Bailey and Maya get transported to the Boston Tipton and they get to experience classic SLOZAC episodes firsthand. If anyone would like to pick an episode and write it for me to include, just let me know. Finally, around Valentine's Day, I plan on writing a Cailey, Zaya, and Woodison story.  
**


	5. Here They Come

_Chapter 5_

_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Cody and Bailey quickly gathered their things so they could head back to Boston. After explaining to the front desk what was going on, they were told that they couldn't refund them, but could book them for another weekend. Cody just told them to put them down for the same weekend the next year, and they were on their way. Once in the SUV, Cody told Bailey to try to get some rest as they may be have a long night ahead of them. And since it was close to ten that evening when they left New Haven, it was almost one the next morning when Cody pulled into his parking space at Mass General. After gently waking up Bailey, they both headed for the maternity ward. And when they got there, it was a site to see. In the middle where Zack, Cassie, Woody, Addison, Max and Tapeworm. And on opposite sides of the room were Wilfred Tipton and Aldred St. Mark, neither one willing to acknowledge the other's presence.

And since it was London's first pregnancy, it took her quite a while. She was threatening everyone left and right that she was going to make them a goat herder when her contractions were getting really bad. But right before eleven o'clock the next morning, she finally did it. London gave birth to a daughter bringing a new Tipton-St. Mark heiress into the world.

Todd carried his daughter out for everyone to see. "I'd like to introduce you all to our daughter...Nicole Marie Tipton-St. Mark..."

Everyone gathered around Todd to welcome the newest member of their extended families. But no two people were more in awe of the baby girl than her grandfathers. They were even able to put aside their differences for a little while and both bask in their amazement of their granddaughter. And London, to her credit once she recovered from childbirth, seemed to immediately take to motherhood. Any concerns she may have had immediately went out the window. London did have to laugh when she received a stuffed chihuahua as a present for her daughter though.

Life seemed to return to normal except for the fact that Dr. Adams went ahead an put Max and Bailey on maternity leave. This time, Bailey didn't mind so much as it gave her time to spend with Charlie and Abby. She knew that this time the next year, they would be beginning preschool – if she and Cody ever found one they thought was good enough for them.

And like before, once the babies started coming, they kept coming. Next in line was Max who two weeks after London gave birth found her own water breaking. So, once again, everyone found themselves in the maternity waiting room of Mass General.

As they were sitting there, Zack turned to his brother. "You know...For as much time as I've spent in this room, I really should bring my own recliner in here..."

Cody laughed. "Well, I'm pretty sure you've used the TV in here more than anyone else has..."

Zack paused. "Speaking of which, you think you can talk Bailey into waiting to give birth until the Sox are on the road?"

Cody smirked. "Yeah, you just tell us what day works best for you..."

For the next several hours, everyone just sat and waited. Well, almost everyone. Sitting for long periods of time made Bailey uncomfortable, so every so often, she and Cody would walk around so she could stretch. At one point, Bailey wasn't able to control her yawns, and Cody began to worry. After checking with the nurse's desk and showing his credentials, he was able to find an empty room for Bailey to get some rest in. Bailey wanted to protest, but Cody convinced her that she needed her rest for the twins' sake. Plus, he promised to wake her up if anything big happened.

And since Max was a first time mom too, her labor lasted a long time as well. Like London before her, it was well into the next morning before she finally gave birth as well. When Max was in the final stages, Cody woke Bailey up, and everyone was in the waiting room anxiously awaiting word. And finally right before noon, Tapeworm came out carrying his own pink bundle.

He had the biggest grin on his face. "I'd like to introduce to everyone our daughter...Denise Alyson Stonersky..."

Again, everyone gathered around to welcome the newest member of the large extended family. As they stood back, Zack wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"That's two girls now. I'm going to need you to have at least one boy or we'll be having nothing but princess parties for a long time..."

Cody laughed. "Sorry, Zack. Like the last time, we have no idea what we are going to have. And if its two daughters, I will still love them with all of my heart..."

"I know you will, but we need more male Martins to keep the family name going..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "You don't think Brady and Charlie will be able to do that?"

Zack shrugged. "Just playing it safe...For a while, I had doubts you would find anyone willing to marry you let alone have kids with you..."

Cody sighed. "Thanks..."

Once Tapeworm returned with Denise to let the nurses take her to the nursery, everyone else gathered their things and headed home. When they got home, they relieved Carey and Arwin who had been chaperoning a sleepover with the five kids. Cody told Bailey to go back to bed, and he would stay up with the twins for a while. And while Bailey rested, Cody got Charlie and Abby to be as quiet as they could so Mommy sleep. And when she finally woke up, she found all three of them asleep on the couch, with Cody's arms wrapped around them, and Charlie and Abby laying against his chest. Bailey could only smile...and get her camera to capture the moment.

The next week, Bailey was home with the twins and helped out Max as much as she could. But even while Bailey was ready for her pregnancy to end, she kept on with her life as much as possible. Even so, her stubbornness wouldn't let her slow down.

"Bails, are you sure you want to go tomorrow?"

Bailey nodded. "I'm sure. We haven't missed Dr. Buckley's Derby Party yet. I'm not going to let the fact that I could go into labor at any moment put a stop to that..."

Cody paused and began to laugh. "Well, I guess if you are going to go into labor, there are worse places to be than surrounded by doctors..."

Bailey smiled. "See? My point exactly."

Cody just smiled as he shook his head. "Alright. I've long learned not to get your in your way when you have your mind set on something..."

Bailey leaned in and kissed his cheek. "That's why you're the best..."

Cody paused. "So, if something does happen, we are ready, right?"

Bailey nodded. "Of course. We have new carriers and my bag in the back of the minivan. And our nursery is still set up and we still have the bassinet from when Charlie and Abby were born. We are all set..."

"Okay. I guess with it being soon, I'm a little nervous again..."

Bailey teased him. "I think its because you know the sooner I give birth, the sooner you go in for your snip snip..."

Cody laughed. "I think you're enjoying that fact a little too much..."

Bailey smiled. "I'm not, I promise. I just really appreciate that you're willing to do that for me. I know to some men, they would rather bang their head against the side of the barn than do it..."

Cody teased her. "Well, if I'm going to have it done. I'd rather a professional do it. No offense, Sweetie, but I'd rather not learn first hand your castration skills..."

Bailey laughed. "Spoilsport...You know with you, I'd be very..." Bailey paused.

"Be what?"

Bailey swallowed. "Very wet..."

Cody looked at her funny. "Huh?"

"Cody! My water just broke!"

Cody's eyes went wide, but he began to think. "Okay, we need to get you to the hospital. Let's just breathe and get you to the hospital..."

"Charlie and Abby!"

Cody stopped dead in his tracks. Immediately, he called Zack and Cassie and explained to them what was going on and asked if one of them could come over and watch Charlie and Abby and bring them to the hospital later. Cassie immediately said she would be right over, and she told them she would make all of the necessary phone calls. Five minutes later Cassie arrived, and Cody immediately got Bailey into the minivan to head to the hospital. As he had to drive too, Cody took every opportunity he could to hold Bailey's hand and keep her breathing all the way to the hospital. And fortunately, Dr. Adams was there to meet them when they arrived at the maternity entrance.

"Alright, Bailey, the good news is that the second time around is always a whole lot easier. So, lets get you ready..."

Immediately, Bailey was placed in a wheelchair and wheeled off to her delivery room. Over the next several hours, everyone showed up at the hospital one by one. Carey and Arwin were the first to arrive, to be followed over the next couple of hours by Zack and Cassie with both sets of twins, Woody and Addison with Nathan, London and Todd with Nicole and Max and Tapeworm with Denise. Naturally, the last ones to arrive were Kurt, Sarah, Joe, Maggie and Ellie. As everyone milled around the waiting room, the real fun was happening in the delivery room.

Dr. Adams pulled back from examining Bailey and smiled. "Bailey, you're at ten centimeters..."

Bailey, who by then was drenched in sweat looked at Dr. Adams incredulously. "But I've only been in labor for about seven hours..."

"I told you the second time will go much quicker. Now, are you ready to push?"

Bailey nodded as Cody gripped her hand tight. "Come on, Bails. Let's welcome our newest kids to the world..."

Bailey began pushing in earnest, and Dr. Adams told her to keep going as the baby was beginning to crown. After a few more hard pushes, Bailey heard a baby crying. She looked down to see Dr. Adams holding a baby in her arms. Dr. Adams smiled. "Congratulations, you have another daughter..." She turned to the nurse on duty. "Born May 6, 2023, 3:14 AM..."

Cody smiled at Bailey. "Another daughter, Bails. She's so beautiful just like her mother and big sister..."

Bailey gave a weak smile. "Good...I love you, Cody..."

"I love you too, Bails...Take a minute to rest, and then we'll do this for the last time..."

Fifteen minutes later, Bailey was pushing again only to finally stop again when she heard another baby crying. Dr. Adams smiled up at Cody and Bailey again. "Congratulations...You have another son..." She turned to the nurse. "Born May 6, 2023 at 3:30 AM..."

Cody smiled at Bailey again. "We now have two of each, Sweetie. Our little family is now evenly split..."

Bailey gave a weak laugh. "Cody, we have four kids now...Our family isn't so little anymore."

Cody laughed too. "I guess you're right. Get some rest now, Bails, and I'll go introduce the two newest Martins to their family..."

Bailey nodded before she grabbed Cody's arm. "Wait. We never settled on a middle name if we had a girl..."

Cody smiled. "Considering what today is and the role it has in our family, I have an idea..." He leaned down and whispered his idea to Bailey.

And Bailey could only laugh. "Cody, that's perfect!"

"No, what's perfect is their mother. I love you so much, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Codykins..." Bailey began to yawn.

"You get some rest, and I'll be here when you wake up..."

Bailey nodded and slowly found herself slipping into a well deserved slumber. Meanwhile, Cody carried two bundles of joy out to meet their new family. As soon as they spotted him, everyone got up and gathered around him. Especially excited were Charlie and Abby who seemed wide awake, and were wiggling around in their grandmothers' arms. Cody walked over to them.

"Charlie, Abby...I would like introduce you both to your little sister and brother..." He looked around at everyone. "I would like to introduce you all to our two newest children. The oldest is our daughter, Annabelle Rose Martin and our youngest is our son, Benjamin Jonathan Martin..."

Everyone gathered around and oohed and ahhed at the two newest members of the family. No more than Charlie and Abby who looked on in awe and reverence at their little brother and sister. But soon enough, it was time to take Annie and Ben to the nursery to let them get their rest. Everyone else headed home, and Cassie and Zack took Charlie and Abby with them. But the grandparents all congregated around the nursery window to take in their newest grandchildren and take more pictures.

Bailey had been moved to a private room, and Cody joined her in there before sleep overtook him as well. Several hours later, both were awake and Bailey was breastfeeding the two newest twins for the first time. As she fed Annie, she looked over at Cody who was holding Ben.

"That was a brilliant idea, Sweetie. Derby Day has played a huge role in the lives of our children. Two were conceived on it and the other two were born on it. Giving Annie the middle name Rose after the Run for the Roses seems appropriate..."

Cody smiled. "Well, she is as beautiful as rose..." Cody paused and began laughing. "Of course, you know what this means now, right?"

Bailey smiled back. "What?"

"The three women in my life are a Bails, a Gails, and a Belles..."

Bailey just laughed. "I like it..."

"And our family is now the six of us...And you know what they say about the number six..."

Bailey smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Six is the first perfect number. And its the perfect number for our family..." 

_(For those who don't know, a perfect number is a number that when you add up its factors excluding itself, the sum is that number. For example, the factors of 6 are 1, 2,3 and 6. Excluding 6 itself, the factors equal the number – 1 + 2 +3 = 6. And now you know, and knowing is half the battle. Go Joe!)_

Cody smiled. "You're right...We do have the perfect family."

Bailey grinned. "And now we have two A's, two B's, and two C's..."

Cody grinned and laughed. "Sounds like a report card Zack would have killed for in high school..."

___The End._

**Author's Note: If you can guess how I came up with the names for the kids, congrats. The good news is that I'm almost finished with Ch. 1 of Parenthood. The bad news is that I probably won't begin posting in until I finish Ch. 6. I like to keep at least 5 chapters up of what I post. But not to worry, I have other things I've been working on to post if you miss me that much LOL  
**


End file.
